A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2006/0194982 A1 discloses triphenylsulfonium 1-(3-hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyldifluoromethanesulfonate and a photoresist composition comprising a resin and triphenylsulfonium 1-(3-hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyldifluoromethane as an acid generator.
US 2004/0018445 A1 disclose a combination of triphenylsulfonium triisopropylbenzenesulfonate and N-(ethylsulfonyloxy) succinimide, and a photoresist composition comprising a resin and a combination of triphenylsulfonium triisopropylbenzenesulfonate and N-(ethylsulfonyloxy)succinimide as an acid generator.